<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blushing Mess by sunshine_deathboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052716">Blushing Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy'>sunshine_deathboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Nico di Angelo, Hot Will Solace, M/M, Nico Di Angelo is a blushing mess, Nico blushing all over the place, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Smut, Shirtless Will Solace, Teasing Will Solace, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, just pure fluff, solangelo fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will overslept so Nico decided to check on him, but the sight he saw had turned him into one blushing mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blushing Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryosa">Ryosa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_1987/gifts">Something_1987</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Prompt requested by Something_1987 and Ryosa</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Something_1987: Nico seeing Will shirtless and turning into a blushing mess<br/>Ryosa:  have Nico feeling like his insides melted and then he goes into detail about how hot Will looks without a top? You know saying things like Will had a hot 6 pack, how he had a sexy tan? </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico woke up to the sunlight streaming through his windows. He tried to get himself to go back to sleep again but failed, he was already awake. He sighed as he stood up and prepared for the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well have breakfast with my boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He changed out of his pajamas then started walking towards the dining pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sat down at the Apollo table, he noticed that his boyfriend wasn’t around so he tapped Kayla to ask, “Where’s Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla smiled, “Oh morning Nico! Will was still asleep when we woke up and decided to leave him there. He did afterall, stayed longer than his usual shift last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, “Ofcourse he did.” Nico decided to eat first until Kayla tapped him on the shoulder, “What?” he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla was rubbing the back of her neck, “You should check on him after breakfast, we don’t want him feeling down because he missed his duties again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, “Ofcourse.” Nico knew that Will hates missing his duties because he feels like he’s just a burden to those who filled in for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla nodded before standing up to offer the rest of her food to the gods. Nico stood up to offer the rest of his food too, once he felt full and was sure he ate enough for Will not to lecture him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then started walking towards the Apollo cabin. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried to knock again, still no answer. He decided to open the door and saw that there was no one there. He began walking towards Will’s bed to see if he was under his covers, but the bed was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to lay down for awhile, but then the door to the bathroom opened. He saw Will come out. Nico started to blush uncontrollably as he stared at the sight. Will only had a towel around his waist and his chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods that’s some good abs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was surprised to see him sitting on his bed, “Nico! What are you doing here?” Will was also blushing badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico started stuttering at his words, “Uh, umm, you never told me you had abs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will seemed to blush more despite himself, “W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico put his hand over his mouth then started shaking his head as he tried to form not-so-embarrassing words but failed, “Oh gods, it’s just-, have you ever noticed how your beautiful tan and freckles just compliment your abs around your chest, and, and- why do you have to be so perfect and so hot!” At this point, the son of Hades was blushing so badly that he buried his face in his hands, “This is embarrassing.” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Will chuckle from across the room, “Gods Nico! You're so red, you look like a tomato. So you think I’m hot, huh?” Will then sat beside Nico and put an arm around him, “You’re not so bad yourself too you know and I haven’t even seen you shirtless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico peaked at Will then covered his face again as he felt his blush worsen at the sight of his half-naked boyfriend sitting next to him, “Gods Solace, can you put on some clothes first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pouted as he said, “But you look so adorable blushing like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico crossed his arm and looked away from Will, “Shut up Solace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will then kissed Nico on the cheek before he stood up, “Fine, I’ll put on some clothes. Don’t need to be grumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, “Just hurry, then I might consider accompanying you to breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled brightly, the sun’s light bouncing off his blonde hair and his blue eyes shining with joy, “I’ll be quick.” Will took out some clothes as he put them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico refused to see his boyfriend half-naked any longer so he waited outside. After a few minutes, the cabin door opened. Nico allowed his boyfriend to hold his hands before saying, “Took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pouted, “Hey I wasn’t that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, “Whatever sunshine, let’s get you some breakfast then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed in agreement then smirked at the son of Hades, “I wonder when would it be my turn to see you shirtless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The son of Hades began blushing again as he glared at his boyfriend, “Hopefully, not anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will started to laugh, “Oh gods, you have no idea how cute you look when you’re a blushing mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes but smiled at how beautiful his boyfriend looked when the sun shined directly at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I'm not sure if I got this one right, but I still find it cute, sooo... here it goes.</p><p>Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!</p><p>I am still open to prompts! (reminding you that though Solangelo is my OTP, I can also write other ships)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>